MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Sub-Zero
Kostume 1: '''His costume from Injustice 2 * '''Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Sub-Zero * Unlockable Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat Armageddon (with the frozen arms) * Unlockable Kostume 3: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Unlockable Kostume 4: His unmasked self from Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion (with the beard) * Kosplay 1: Popo from Ice Climber * Kosplay 2: Mach Rider * Kosplay 3: Batman from Batman: Arkhamverse * Kosplay 4: Wakko Warner from Animaniacs * Kosplay 5: Captain Cold from DC's New 52 * Horror Skin: Ghoul, which is based on Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul Bio An assassin of the Lin Kuei clan, Kuai Liang commands the power of ice and cold. Unlike other members of his clan, he and his older brother, Bi-Han, were abducted as children by the Lin Kuei and trained in the techniques of assassination throughout their lives. Though his codename is Tundra, he has now assumed the mantle of Sub-Zero to honor his brother after Bi-Han's mysterious death. With the help of his fellow Lin Kuei Smoke, Sub-Zero tirelessly hunts the one who killed his brother. Gameplay Character Trait Arizon Ice: Sub-Zero covers himself in ice, making any ice based attack of his do more damage while ignoring armor. Weapon Using his ice powers, Sub-Zero can make Ice Swords, Frost Hammers, etc. He also uses his Ice Sword from Injustice 2 for his combos. Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Ice Blast: Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He could also freeze opponents in midair, if timed correctly. In the earlier Mortal Kombat games, if Sub-Zero were to freeze the opponent twice, the second ice ball would defrost the opponent and freeze Sub-Zero, setting him up for a free hit. Like Scorpion's Spear, it has had different depictions. In MK, it is depicted as frozen liquid while in MKII to MKT, it is depicted a series of ice shards; From MK4 onward, it is an energy blast of ice condensed into a spherical form, but in Armageddon, it is depicted as a strong beam of energy. In Shaolin Monks, the Ice Freeze can also perform a small bit of damage, even to enemies who are immune to being frozen by the move. In MK II, this is called Iceball. **The enhanced version is called Ice Beam. Instead of a single ball of ice, Sub-Zero will shoot a beam of ice, making it easier to hit opponents in the air. The opponent is also frozen for a longer amount of time. **In MKO, it is a much larger, faster-moving projectile rather than a beam, and is armored. *'Slide:' Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. It is assumed Sub-Zero slides by freezing the soles of his feet. This move was later given to Frost. In Shaolin Monks, Sub-Zero can perform an uppercut or throw a snowball-like projectile after executing the Slide. In MK II, he leaves a trail of ice behind. **The enhanced version is called Power Slide. After Sub-Zero hits the opponent, he will follow up with an additional attack (twin palms). **In MKO, the enhanced version is called Icy Slide 'and has Sub-Zero follow up with a blast of ice to the opponent's back. *'Ice Burst: Sub-Zero sends out a pulsing wave of ice, knocking the opponent off their feet. **The enhanced version is called Frost Bomb and launches the opponent into the air. *'Tombstone Teleport:' Sub-Zero's body becomes ice, falls backward into the ground, and reappears behind his opponent. Cryomancer Gains the ability to create Ice Weapons. Arms illuminate in a blue aura. * Frost Hammer: '''Sub-Zero summons a large warhammer made of ice and pounds the opponent into the ground with it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Crushing Hammer and bounces the opponent. * Air Frost Hammer: Sub-Zero summons his Frost Hammer while in the air and slams the head into the ground, knocking the opponent off their feet. Unbreakable Gains defensive Frozen Aura and Barrier of Frost. Mask is covered in a layer of ice. * Frozen Aura: Sub-Zero covers himself in an armor-like layer of rock-hard ice, rendering him immune to chip damage. He can also detonate the armor to deal a burst of damage around himself. ** The enhanced version is called Ice Aura and reduces all damage taken. * Barrier of Frost: '''Sub-Zero forms a large barrier of ice in front of him that cancels projectiles and freezes opponents who touch it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Barrier of Ice and lasts for a longer time. Grandmaster Gains an Ice Clone that can be thrown or used as a shield. An illuminated Lin Kuei medallion is fixed onto the right of his torso. * Ice Clone: Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. ** The enhanced version is called Ice Statue. The clone will stay for a longer period of time. * Klone Toss: '''Sub-Zero grabs his Ice Clone and throws it at the enemy, freezing them if not blocked. X-Ray Move * '''Deep Freeze: Sub-Zero sucker punches the opponent before plunging his hand into their stomach, grabbing and ripping out their entrails. He freezes these into an icicle, which he violently rams into the opponent's eyeball. Super Move * Stone Cold Freeze: Sub-Zero freezes the ground with an ice ball, creating an ice sheet that causes the opponent to slip. Sub-Zero then slides towards his opponent, flipping them in the air, then freezes them in mid-air before brutally smashing them with an ice hammer, sending them flying across the arena. He then teleports in front of the opponent and barrages them with icy spikes, freezing them mid-flight, before grabbing their head and violently slamming them face-first into the ground, shattering the ice. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Spine Rip and Kick: Sub-Zero grabs the opponent's neck, and tears out their spine and skull. He then roundhouse kicks the head off-screen. * Below Freezing: Sub-Zero freezes the legs of his foe and shatters them. The opponent then begs for mercy by saying "No! No! NOOO!!!". Sub-Zero then stomps on the opponent's body, causing his/her head to pop off. * Chill Out: Sub Zero grabs the opponent's jaws and forces them open. Then he drops a blue-glowing ice shard down the opponent's throat. They stand around stumbling, then he/she starts screaming as ice spikes start bursting out of their body, then they finally fall to the ground, breaking the ice structure and splitting him/her into pieces. X-Ality * Hell Freezes Over: Sub-Zero's fist begins to charge up with immense ice-like energy. He then punches a hole through the opponent's chest. The energy starts surging through the opponent's body, which freezes his/her organs, and then shatter to pieces. After all the opponent's organs are destroyed, Sub-Zero lifts his fist up, and then looks down at the opponent as his/her remains turn an icy bluish color. Brutalities * Snow Ball: Sub-Zero freezes his opponent and sends an ice blast into them from across the screen, smashing their torso to pieces. * Frozen Dinner: Sub-Zero freezes his opponent and shatters their head with an uppercut. * Pick Your Brain: Sub-Zero grabs his opponent and stabs them three times with an ice dagger before creating another one and stabbing them through the head. (Cryomancer Variation) * Ice Cubed: Sub-Zero activates his Ice Aura and performs an enhanced Ice Slide; the ice blast obliterates the opponent save their head. The camera pans down and zooms in on the head, now encased in an ice cube. (Unbreakable Variation) * Splitting Image: Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself and shatters it with an Ice Burst, sending ice shards in the opponent's direction, impaling them through the head and body. Their corpse then freezes into ice. This Brutality can also be done by throwing the clone on the opponent. (Grandmaster Variation) * Ice Skulpture: 'Sub-Zero performs his throw, freezing the opponent and then thrusting his palm through their chest so hard that it shatters, taking their spine along with it and causing their head to fall off and shatter. (''Secret) Vari-Alities * '''Frost-Smashed: Sub-Zero punches at the opponent's stomach, then smashes their body in half with his Frost Hammer, with many blood on the ground afterwards. (Cryomancer variation) * Barrier of Death: Sub-Zero forms a large spiked-barrier of ice behind the opponent and pushes them into it, piercing their heart and he rips it out. (Unbreakable variation) * Kloned Takedown: Sub-Zero calls an ice clone to rip the opponent's legs and arms off, as he rips their spine off. (Grandmaster variation) Hara-Kiri * Freeze and Rip: Sub-Zero begins by freezing himself with one of his hands. As he gets closer to getting frozen, he rips his head off (with the spinal cord still attached) before getting frozen completely. He then falls to the ground and shatters to pieces. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross * Live to Grandmaster: '''W.I.P. Criticalities * '''Fire and Ice: '''Scorpion used spear to drag his opponent, before Sub-Zero using Ice Nugget. Scorpion used Fire Blast and Sub-Zero used Ice Blast to throw opponent to explosion. (with Scorpion) * '''Freezed Brothers: When Noob engaged portal, Sub-Zero can freeze his opponent, wild Noob appear behind the opponent, Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot get rip head off together. (with Noob Saibot) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro An icy humanoid figure is formed and then bursts into pieces, revealing Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero says, "Yow will feel the chill of despair!" Victory Pose Sub-Zero says, "You are not so fearsome after all." and creates a sword out of ice and then thrusts it to the ground and looks at the sky. Rival '''Name: '''Rundas Both can control and manipulate ice. Category:MK Vs Nintendo